The present invention relates to an adjusting apparatus for adjusting the inclination of a recording head of an inkjet printer.
An inkjet printer that records an image by jetting an ink particle at a predetermined timing from a nozzle of a recording head onto a recording medium requires to accurately adjust the relative position between the recording head and the recording medium so that an image of high accuracy and quality is recorded. Especially, it is important that a number of nozzles formed on the nozzle surface of the recording head are arranged in alignment in a direction orthogonal to the scan direction of the recording head. If the alignment direction of the nozzles has an inclination with respect to a normal direction even a little, impact positions by ink particles get deviated, resulting in extreme degradation in image quality.
Therefore, conventionally, as disclosed in the Patent Document 1 described below, a recording head is urged by a press member against the reference face of a carriage having the recording head mounted thereon, thereby defining the position of the recording head on the carriage.
[Patent Document 1] TOKKOHEI No. 5-48194
However, the above method that defines the position of a recording head by urging it against a reference face requires high accuracy in all parts related to manufacturing a recording head, manufacturing a carriage, and driving a carriage, which is a problem of exceedingly high cost.
Further, although a carriage is desired to be lightweight in order to achieve miniaturization of the carriage itself and a driving motor for driving the carriage, the requirement for high accuracy in positioning has resulted in causing a problem of increase in size and weight of the carriage.